Live and Let Drive
by RushandStreak
Summary: When Finn finds that his wife is alive what will he tell his friends? Okay, this summary sucks but the story is good. Parallel to MovieGirl44's Undercover and All Against Protocol.
1. Prologue

**To understand most of this story you should read MovieGirl44's All Against Protocol and Undercover. Thank you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Miles and Estella," Finn murmured, knowing they'd be shocked. "How am I going to break this to them… not to mention Holley?"

"We could just tell them," a light green Bizzarrini GT Strada smiled.

Finn turned to her, "I've been nagging them about their relationship since they got married." The Aston Martin immediately wished he hadn't said that.

"Why, Finn I know that's not you?" The light green car asked.

Finn came up to her with pain and distress on his face. "I lost you, I couldn't cope, Londyn. Then I lost Leland, what could I have thought?" Finn tried desperately to explain.

Londyn nuzzled him comfortingly, "Finn, I'm here now. I know that you were hurting but now your friends need to know the truth."

The metallic car looked into Londyn's bright blue eyes. "How can I tell them the truth when… when…"

Londyn's face was dead with seriousness, "Yes, I know the past is painful but keeping it locked up won't help you. I'm here now and that's all that matters. Finn, I'll be there with you, they'll understand."

Finn took a deep breath, not ready to share his past. "It must be done. Here I go."

He drove silently through the halls with Londyn close by his side. She was never more than two feet from Finn since she had found him again, and he was thankful for that, especially now. The meeting rooms were only a couple of turns away; at least, it would be a meeting room today. Normally it was used for talking together, instead of in separate offices. Finn poked his front end through the door, checking to see if anyone was there. Unfortunately, there was no one, the room was deserted.

"Why is nobody here," he said, his emotions running as high as his RPMs.

"It's a nice day outside," Londyn figured, looking out at the fresh spring sky through the only window in the room, "They're probably out in the courtyard, enjoying the fresh air." She drove ahead of them slightly, eager to meet Finn's friends.

"Londyn, wait," Finn said nervously, "I don't think anybody but Siddeley would know or recognize you. Everyone's new here. After… Leland's death… Holley became my partner, and she's supposed to be a desk agent. Miles and Estella are…" he struggled for the right words, but gave up, "are re-purposed criminals."

Londyn shrugged, "If they're here they shouldn't be evil anymore, so what's the worry?"

Finn closed his eyes, searching for the words to say next, "I've never told them, any of them, about you." He almost cringed as he said, "I haven't even spoken your name since you were captured."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Londyn said calmly, "The longer you wait, the more it's going to build up inside of you and you've had enough of that over the past few years."

"I guess you're right," Finn admitted, "Alright, let's go," he said as he began driving down the hall that led outside. The tinted automatic door opened, allowing light to dance across the already bright hallway. The two cars passed through it into the central courtyard where Holley, Miles, and Estella, were all working in the fresh air.

Estella was the first to notice the arrival of the two cars and quickly drove over to them. "Hello," she said to Londyn, "What's your name?"

Londyn, please to be met a car who didn't shy away from meeting strangers, smiled, "My name's Londyn. And who might you be?"

"I'm Estella. Those two over there are Holley and Miles."

Upon hearing their names, the purple Jaguar and green Range Rover drove up to greet the newcomer. Miles took the opportunity to introduce himself first, "Sir Miles Axlerod, at your service," he said, bowing slightly.

Estella rolled her eyes. "You're not a Sir," she said, nudging him with her tire, "So stop acting like one."

"It's a boy thing, I'm guessing," Londyn chuckled. "They all act like that at some point."

"Don't we all know it," Estella said as Miles looked for something to do, embarrassed, making them both laugh.

Holley rolled up to Finn. "Hello Finn," she said as the other two were talking, "Is Londyn a new agent?" she asked, overhearing her name before.

"She was here before you were even built," Finn said, "She was my original partner. I thought she was gone but apparently I was mistaken," he said cheerfully, yet somewhat tense.

"You're hiding something," Holley pointed out, "I can tell. What is it that you're not saying about her?"

"I already told you. She was my original partner and I thought she was dead when she wasn't. What else is there?"

Holley looked at him thoughtfully, "She means more to you. I assume she was your girlfriend?"

Finn paused, "Actually she's my wife."

Holley's eyes got wide, "You must be joking! You are the last car I would ever think of to break the rules about relationships."

"Finn's got a wife?" Estella asked, only having picked up the end of the conversation.

"Why would he not?" Londyn asked, "We were the first to break to rule, that I'll know always."

"It's just that… how?" Estella tried to form a sentence while processing what had just been reviled. "You never said anything at all about her," Estella directed at Finn, somewhat annoyed, "and you pestered Holley, Miles, and I about having relationships and you had one all along? So much for practicing what you preach."

"It's really complicated," Finn tried to explain, "None of you would understand."

"I think we need an explanation," Holley said, siding with Estella.

"I agree," Miles said, returning to the group, "What are we agreeing on?"

"That Finn needs to explain why he annoyed us for so long about relationships, when he was the first to break the rule."

"McMissile and… McMissile," he gestured to Londyn, who nodded, "I think he has some explaining to do."

"I might as well," Finn said defeated, he cast worried glance to Londyn. She made a motion to continue. "It all started when I was called on a mission… on the day you asked me to adopt, I believe…"

* * *

**I want to thank MovieGirl44 for letting me use her characters to cast this story as well as helping me write some of this prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

**tps27~ I'm glad you've enjoyed the first chapter. Sure, let's call it Lonfinn, why not?**

**finnberry9~ Yes, Finn has a wife. I can't say there will be no cliffhangers... duh, duh, duhhhhh! But I can say that I'll try to update as swiftly as possible.**

**MovieGirl44~ I can't wait to see Londyn in AAP and I'm so thankful you let me use your characters. I couldn't have this story without them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Very Beginning**

A metallic blue Aston Martin yawned as he awoke. He never liked easing into the day so he stretched his tires and began to wander the agency. This car worked for CHROME, Command Headquarters for Recon Operations and Motorized Espionage, a spy agency. His name was Finn, Finn McMissile. Finn had only been an agent for CHROME for a year and already his success had pushed him to become one of their top agents. It wasn't often he got a day uninterrupted by a call for a mission or some form of notification. That is why he decided he should spend today, a rare day off work, for himself. He crawled quickly out of bed and zipped over to the car wash then took off toward an unknown destination.

Finn felt his tires leading him toward the training hall, the place he went every day he had a chance. He knew not why he went there, just that he did. The dingy hallway opened up to reveal a spacious room full of all sorts of machines. Typically, on a bright spring day like this, there was hardly an agent to be found in the agency due to the good outdoor weather. Today seemed to be no different. Finn chose, today, to practice his aim as it was always to the left and the Aston Martin was beginning to get annoyed by the constant nagging of the other agents to work on it.

He rolled his tire over the scanner, verifying he was indeed an agent of CHROME, and the machine sprung to life. Rather realistic dummies were buzzing across an automated track. Finn readied his guns and shot. He was disappointed to see his try based on the angle that it hit would've simply ricocheted off the car's body, not doing any damage to his assailant.

Finn heard a snicker behind him. He turned to face a car he had never seen before in the agency laughing at him. "That was an amazing shot," she teased but her eyes were bright and she smiled at him in a way that said 'it's all in fun'. The light green car then scanned her own tire to the pad. Without hardly looking to see what she was shooting at, she shot off three bullets. The machine slowed to a stop and Finn looked over at the tan, dusted dummies to find that each of them had a perfect shot. Each one would've been a kill. She smiled smugly, "Try beating that."

"Fine," Finn allowed, "Those were lucky shots." He scanned his tire once more and took several shots. Each one landed a kill but not as cleanly as the other car's.

"Good try," she said good-naturedly. "The name's Londyn by the way, spelt with a y. What's yours?"

"McMissile," the silver blue Aston Martin responded simply, "Finn McMissile."

"Well, McMissile," Londyn said, rolling up to him, "I can teach you if you want."

Finn looked surprised, "You'd teach me how to aim?"

"Why not? I've been here for two years, I know my material."

She launched into a vigorous, fast paced lesson, showing everything from a correct stance to the inner workings of his guns. The information she held was enough to make Finn's mind swirl. He smiled, pleased with himself for accomplishing the skill of aiming a gun correctly. "It looks like you've mastered it, McMissile," Londyn said, flicking her guns back into her doors. "Well done."

Finn gave a grateful nod then jumped as a familiar voice spoke his name, "Finn, I know it's your day off but you and I still have paperwork to do."

Finn turned around to face a red Jaguar E Type: Leland Turbo. "Alright," the blue car agreed, "I guess I have to go." He waved a tire at Londyn as he turned back to his office. "Hope to see you soon."

Londyn waved back, "Just don't go shooting things like a headless chicken!"

Finn chuckled under his breath and Leland noticed. A sly smile crept across his friend's face, "You like her, don't you Finn?"

"Really, Leland? Do I look like a bloke to settle down?"

Leland gave an evil look, "You sure do."

Finn began to get annoyed, he did feel for Londyn but he'd never, ever break the rule about relationships. "Fine, Leland, I'll say I like her, but I'm not going to go against protocol."

Leland smiled victoriously, "I knew it!" He bumped a tire against Finn's fender, "I won't tell anyone but don't get comfortable with her. You know the rules." He was teasing, of course, as Finn had only met Londyn that day.

"Thanks," Finn responded sarcastically. Leland could very easily get on his nerves. "So, why did you have to go barging in on my free day?"

"Because you have paperwork to file, languages to practice, and a jet to catch."

"Jet?" Finn asked, surprised.

"The agency wants you to go on a mission," Leland said with all seriousness.

Finn spun around to face Leland. "Tell CHROME that I'm not going to go on any missions right now. I need a break."

"Alright… but I don't think-" for a moment he looked worried before he burst out laughing, "Fooled you!"

Finn grimaced, Leland could be a pain. "Okay, let's just get this paperwork filed."

Leland sighed, his roommate was often far too serious about everything. "Fine," he grumbled.

The two cars drove down the hall and into their offices. Finn took up the stack of papers and began to file through them. Most of them were applications of new agents looking to get into CHROME. Those were easy as a quick read through of a more experienced agent and a swift stamp of "Yes" or "No" would suffice. It was _homework_ that got him, if it could be called homework. It was really just a test to keep him in line, a quiz per say. He, of course, had to get the hardest of these tests and often times they practiced the multiple languages Finn had had to learn.

"Why couldn't I have simply kept up the act of keeping bilingual dictionaries in my car…" he stopped, remembering his former self. Things had been so much easier as a person, none of this nonsense about fuel or tires or engines. He looked at the white sheet in front of him, glaring at it as if, just by sheer will, it would burst into flames.

Leland, whose office was next to his, had come in. He chuckled at his friend's look of fury. "I trust you're enjoying your day off?"

Finn turned on him with face screwed up in anger. "I am," he snarled viciously.

Leland was taken aback, "Alright, alright, don't get off your trolley."

The Aston Martin regained control over the rising anger in his tank, "I'm sorry, Leland, I don't know what's gotten into me today." He did know, however, that he'd much rather be training and enjoying himself than sitting here like a desk agent.

Leland looked like he was holding back a wry remark, "How much of that have you gone through?"

Finn glanced back at the pile, thankfully, it was nearly depleted. "Most of it."

Leland smiled, "Good, because when you're done butchering that page with your eyes I'd like to invite you to come with me."

"To do what?"

"I don't know, maybe we'll find something to do in town."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the courtyard after I'm done 'butchering this page with my eyes'." Finn allowed.

Leland nodded and left, but not without bragging, "By the way, _I'm_ done with that test."

Finn, feeling his mood lighten, went back to work. In no time at all he was finished. He drove through the same hall he'd drive through so many years later with Londyn at his side. But today it was for simple pleasure, a day to get away from the agency and into town.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, that would be great. Unfortunately, I have to update "Prophecy of the Wings" and "Taming Oil" before I go on in this. Thanks for your patients. I'll be updating these stories evenly unless notified.**


End file.
